


Ra'Frill Powder

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Allurivan Saturday [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Character Death (OC), Memories, Other, Pranks, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: “I know that look on you.” Ulaz leaned closer to Antok, eye brows pinched in concern. “What are you thinking about?”“Just the incident,” Antok muttered, but Ulaz knew better.“Recall it to me.” Maybe having Antok talk about the event would help Ulaz pinpoint exactly what was bothering their friend.OR: Antok reminisces about the past, and how it's brought them to where they are now.Takes place during A New Type of Confidence and before After party "Consequences"





	Ra'Frill Powder

“Where’s Kolivan?” Antok looked up at the voice. Ulaz walked up to them, stopping by their side. They looked around, their ears twitched in confusion.

Antok took a slow sip of Nunvill, the stuff had a weird aftertaste, but besides that they didn’t know why the Paladin’s had been so disgusted earlier. Biological differences, they supposed. Altea and Earth _were_ vastly different if both the Altean and Human stories were anything to go by. The fact that Alteans could shapeshift and Humans could not was proof enough. It only made sense that their tastes would also differ.

“Antok,” Ulaz interrupted their musing, “are you drunk?”

They looked down at their drink. Antok supposed they were. The  _ had _ been drinking the whole time Kolivan had been with them, just at a slightly slower rate. That being said, Kolivan had left several minutes ago, so without someone to laugh at and tease they had probably drank more than they had intended.

Nunvill really did have a weird aftertaste…

“Going to take that as a yes.” There was a scuffling noise before Ulaz sat down next to them. “Where did Kolivan run off to?”

“Good question,” Antok said, before taking another sip of Nunvill.

“Are you going to answer it?”

Antok looked out over the crowd. There were so many different aliens. Some were small like the Green Paladin, others were tall like the Galra. Some were large rivaling Antok’s width, some thinner than the Blue Paladin. Some were solid colors, some were so many it made their eyes hurt, and Antok had to tear their gaze away from the crowd lest their stomach become upset.

“Antok,” a weight pressed up against their neck. Ulaz didn’t apply any pressure, Antok wasn’t in need of a calming gesture, nor were they a kit. The gesture simply served as a grounding point for their friend.

Antok caught a flash of white and pink, and they grinned, tail swaying behind them. “There they are,” they pointed out at the mass of dancing aliens with a gloved hand.

“What do you mean? Who’s they-” Ulaz made a choking noise. “Oh my stars this can’t be happening. Did they really? This is a hallucination. You put something in the Nunvill didn’t you? If this is payback for last week, I swear to the stars, the Green one is  _ very  _ persuasive.”

Antok chuckled. “If it is one, then we’re both experiencing it.”

“How did they even get the courage? Oh my- is that- did they just?” Kolivan had spun Allura out, the Princess laughing all the while, but when they pulled her back in, she was closer than before, impossibly closer. “What did you  _ do _ ?”

“Kolivan drank all the Nunvill on their own. I just watched.” Antok’s lips curled into a devilish smile. “I may have told them that she would wish to dance if they only asked.”

“I’m surprised they listened.” Ulaz leaned back in the chair, their gaze still on the dancing couple. “Considering all the times you’ve told them things for pranks even after we became high ranking members of the Blade.”

“To be fair, they brought up the Ra’Frill incident.” Antok said with a wave of their drink before they pressed it to their lips once more. Their glass was almost empty.

Ulaz snorted, their body shaking with light laughter. “I practically forgot about that.”

Antok looked over at their friend, “Considering how long it took to set up, I’m surprised.”

“No longer than any of my other projects, I assure you.” Ulaz puffed their chest out.

Antok nodded, before looking back down into their drink. They were mesmerized by the purple liquid as it tried to settle.

“I know that look on you.” Ulaz leaned closer to Antok, eye brows pinched in concern. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just the incident,” Antok muttered, but Ulaz knew better.

“Recall it to me.” Maybe having Antok talk about the event would help Ulaz pinpoint exactly what was bothering their friend.

~*~

“Antok, I really don’t see why this can’t wait until  _ later.  _ Stealth practice is starting soon, and I’d love to bathe  _ before  _ it happens.” Kolivan sent an annoyed look over their shoulder as they walked down the hall.

Antok shrugged, flicking their tail out. “If you’re sure. Thace said it was important.”

“I am. If it was that important, then they would just ask a higher up for help, so whatever it is can wait until after I bathe,” Kolivan stated with a huff. They stopped at a door, which slid open to reveal the communal showers.

Antok followed them silently. They had no reason to be there, they hadn’t been training earlier, and didn’t need a shower, but it wasn’t like it’d be the first time that any one of them had stayed around while the other bathed. They liked to talk, trade tips and tricks they had learned while training, or just share general Blade gossip.

That was what Kolivan was probably assuming was going to happen anyways. Antok tried to steal their features, praying to the stars that their troublesome tail wouldn’t give them away as it had done in the past. Ulaz had been working all week on this, and Antok had  _ tried  _ to spare Kolivan from being a victim, but…

“How was training?” Antok asked as they leaned back against the wall.

“Fine,” Kolivan replied. They hit a button in the stall, and a holo screen lit up, separating the two. “I finally passed level 37.”

“Oh? That must mean Reikal wasn’t there.” Something clattered to the ground, and Antok snickered. “Or  _ were  _ they there, and you were showing off.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kolivan grit out.

“You’re hopeless. Just court them already.”

“I’m not listening to this.” Kolivan let out a huff before the telltale sounds of water moving through pipes met Antok’s ears.

Antok grinned.

“What the quiznak!” Kolivan burst out through the holo screen, looking as if they had just narrowly escaped an Ev’at.

Antok didn’t bother trying to hide his amusement when they looked at what had become of Kolivan. Their pale, purple skin was canceled out by an explosion of pinks, greens, and yellows. Every movement made the colors sparkle in the light as they clung to their body.

The door to the showers slid open, a tall, lithe Galra bursting into the room. “I heard a shout, what’s wrong-” 

They stopped and stared at the scene before them, looking Kolivan up and down. Their body began to shake, harder and harder as ticks went by, before they were kneeled over, arms clutching their stomach, in an attempt to calm themselves.

“ _ Reikal…” _ Kolivan said through clenched teeth.

“Oh my stars,” Reikal sobbed, actually sobbed. “It wasn’t me, but you look,” they paused, trying to compose themselves, but failing as they burst into another fit of laughter, “hilarious!”

Antok smirked, their tail twitching behind them. “I tried to warn you.”

Kolivan whirled on them, glittered hair poofing out in agitation. “You did not! You told me that Thace wanted to talk to me, not that this,” they gestured wildly at the bathing chamber covered in glittering specks, “mess would happen!”

Reikal snorted. “This is precious, I can’t… Ulaz was behind this weren’t they?” They looked towards Antok, who shrugged, but that was all the answer they needed. “Oh my stars they were.”

“Please tell me they didn’t do this to all the chambers. I can’t go to practice like this!” Kolivan stalked deeper into the room, entering a random chamber.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Antok called after them. Too late, Kolivan screeched, and Reikal doubled over once more, even letting out a small howl of amusement. They watched the other leave the chamber, covered in a thicker layer of the sparkling powder.

“I fail to see how any of this is funny.” Kolivan grit out as they walked back over to the two, the sparkling powder even thicker on their skin. Some of the flakes fell off as they moved.

“Ulaz is a genius,” is all Reikal responded with.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Red lights flashed through the room, a loud siren followed shortly after.

“Oh, no.” Kolivan’s body went frigid, and their fur stood on end.

“Oh, yes.” Antok pushed off the wall and stretched.  _ This was going to be good. _

Mock Drill _.  _ Which meant that  _ all  _ of the Blade’s cadets were to report to the bridge. Tardiness or being absent was inexcusable.

“If it’s any consolation, Koli, I think green, yellow, and pink look good on you. Makes you look cute.” Reikal smirked, darting out the door before they could react.

Kolivan flushed, ears flattening against their head, and mouth hanging open. They looked over to Antok, who was already looking at them, and snapped shut. “Don’t you dare say a thing.”

~*~

Ulaz snorted, their body shaking with light laughter. “I practically forgot about that.”

Antok looked over at their friend, “Considering how long it took to set up, I’m surprised.”

“No longer than any of my other projects.”

Antok looked back down into their drink, watching the purple liquid settle.

“That’s not all, though, is it?” Ulaz watched them, waiting for Antok to continue. Intoxication always seemed to make Antok more reflective in nature. They wouldn’t have gone into detail recalling the memory just for the sake of reminiscing, there was something else.

“If not for Reikal calling Kolivan cute then, I don’t think they would’ve ever gotten together.”

Ulaz sighed, there it was.  “We’re in the Blade, Antok, death happens; we both know that. And Reikal and Kolivan knew that. They knew that before they became mates, and they knew that after becoming mates. They knew and yet they still tried.” They took a deep breath. “They got unlucky, but at least Kolivan is finally seeming to move past it. They deserve it.”

A somber silence fell between the two.

“Reikal would’ve liked the Princess.” Antok said, their tail twitched, and Ulaz couldn’t help but smile.

“That they would’ve. I would pity Kolivan, but the hilarity of that situation would be insurmountable. Imagine those two hounding after them. They’re both spitfires.” Ulaz chuckled, earning a smile from Antok. The two looked back out to the dance floor, watching as Kolivan and Allura moved in perfect sync.

Death and pain was in the past.

Kolivan leaned close, resting their forehead on the Princess’s, pulling her flush against them. Allura pressed her forehead back, and they felt her relax in their hold. They opened their eyes and met her soft gaze. They’ve both suffered, but they won’t let it hold them back anymore.

Now was the time of happiness and second chances.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to know what the Ra'Frill incident was so... yeah that was it!  
> Kolivan was NOT happy with Ulaz, at all afterwards xD


End file.
